What Has Taken You Away?
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: [bookverse and movieverse] Frodo reminisces about a dear friend who has been absent from him too long. R


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: The direct quote which is in italics comes from "Three is Company" from the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

What Has Taken You Away?

Frodo contentedly cuddles closer to the Big Person whose warm arms are wrapped around him. The smell of Old Toby hangs in the air. With one hand, he rubs the huge grey robe between his fingers. The texture is rough, but also comfortingly familiar. He smoothes the grey clothes like it is of the finest silk.

A deep chuckle sounds from above the hobbit's head. The lad smiles before turning his attention from the cloth to the voice. Frodo tilts his head back to gaze into the face of the wizard. He has memorized every feature of Gandalf's wise face: the lines in his face, a sign of his old age – _Just how old is he?_ wonders Frodo – his huge nose, which reminds the lad of a beak a little; his long grey hair and beard; and his piercing blue eyes.

Gandalf looks down at the hobbit lad settled in his arms, his eyes sparkling and a broad smile on his face. The wizard returns the smile and pats his brown curls. Frodo then leans his head against Gandalf's chest, his long beard acting as a pillow. He gazes into the crackling fire as he listens to Bilbo's and Gandalf's voices before closing his eyes.

* * *

"I shall be leaving first thing in the morning."

Frodo blinks and takes his eyes off the dancing flames and turns to Gandalf's face.

"Will you be gone long?" he asks curiously.

"I should be gone for only a little while, but I'm not sure," Gandalf answers.

Frodo watches his friend. He speaks lightly, but there is something in his eyes that he tries to hide: worry. Gandalf has never been one to really worry, and seeing this emotion in his friend causes Frodo to feel uneasy.

* * *

The fire has long gone out. Frodo sits in the chair that Gandalf usually sat in when he would stay at Bag End for a bit. And he would hold Frodo on his lap and tell him stories…. Before Bilbo left. Before Frodo owned the Ring. Before Gandalf himself left.

Where is Gandalf? He should have arrived. But Frodo is still anxiously waiting.

"_I may be back any day. At the very latest, I shall come back for the farewell party. I think, after all, you may need my company on the Road." _That was the last thing Gandalf had said to Frodo before he walked out of the door of Bag End.

His party ended several hours ago, and Gandalf still has not come. Oh, how he longs for Gandalf's company! Then he would be at ease about Gandalf's safety.

Frodo starts and strains his ears. He thought he had heard something. He stands up and suddenly is aware how silent it is. It is an almost frightening silence. He feels as though unseen eyes are peering at him.

A low laugh reaches Frodo's ears and slowly builds in volume.

"The Grey Pilgrim cannot help you. I see you. I will have you."

The hobbit whirls around. His blood freezes, his face pales, fear burns from his eyes. He lets out a choked gasp. Five towering figures step out of the shadows. Their robes are black as the night. Darker more is the insides of their hoods where no faces appear; only blackness stares at Frodo.

He shakes uncontrollably. His hand clenches around the Ring that hangs on the chain on his neck. He feels a great temptation to put on the Ring. _Perhaps I could escape from their sight,_ one part of his mind argues. _No!_ the other part says. _The Ring will not protect me. It longs to return to its Master. Put it on, and it will try even more to return to Him. Remember what Gandalf said: Do not use it!_

The figures take a step toward the defenseless hobbit. Frodo's eyes widen, and he turns to look for anything to help him. He stops in shock and wonder.

Before him stands a pinnacle of stone, atop a vast tower. On the pinnacle is a man. He walks backwards and forwards, his figure bent, like one who carries many cares. The moon shines on his grey hair which the wind whips about.

"Gandalf," Frodo whispers in amazement. He is so far away that Frodo cannot see his face, but he knows in his heart that it is he.

Another figure appears on the pinnacle, behind Gandalf. The figure's robes are the purest white, yet at the same time are the many hues of the rainbow. His hair and beard are white like the moon. He holds a staff in one hand. He raises the staff and points it toward the other wizard.

Frodo opens his mouth, but all breath leaves his body as a great pain forms in his shoulder.

"Gandalf!"

* * *

Aragorn pauses in his running and glances at the hobbit he carries in his arms before looking at the hobbits that follow him. Merry, Pippin, and Sam meet his gaze before looking worriedly at Frodo. His brow is covered with sweat. Tears trail down his cheeks as a whimper escapes his lips.

_Was he dreaming about Gandalf?_ the hobbits wonder. Never have they heard Frodo say a name like that before. He cried Gandalf's name with such agony and fear. They cannot help but wonder what has happened to Gandalf and wish he is with them to comfort Frodo.

"Hurry!" Aragorn shouts.

It would not be the last time that Aragorn and the hobbits would hear Frodo like that. Another time he would cry out the same name, but with more despair and desperation and without hope than before…deep in the Mines of Moria.

THE END


End file.
